Deeper then Inner thoughts
by JoY-AnGel
Summary: So its fuuxMugen oriented drabbles. I don't know yet if its going to be a one shot but will proubly add more drabbles.Enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles ,mostly fuuxmugen orientated. Joy don't know if this will be a one shot, but enjoy it anyways. ((And Review it please)) I guess this is set around ep. 11.

Fuu sat by the window looking out quite bored, day dreaming about what will happened when she finds the samurai who smells of Sunflowers, but with the turn of her head her mind was set to wake. Her chocolate brown eyes ran over the sleeping body of one of her "body guards" the more dirtier of the two. Her eyes were then directed to that big mass of hair, like some gringy mopped that had been used over and over again to clean up messes, but had never been bothered to be cleaned itself.

It resembled a lot about him, as Fuu brewed, one hand cupping her face. Too proud to comb it, wash it, tame it. Like it was a badge of honor he wore on his shoulder. He was like a wild dog, his eyes untrusting, skin rough, and his attitude even tougher. While Jin, who's whereabouts were unknown, was a cat, who held himself gracefully and kept up his basic hygiene.

_Has he ever tried to brush it?_ Her thoughts were broken by a loud snore as Mugen rolled on his back, arms sprawled out that way, his legs the other way. Like some demented star fish on the sea bed. That beetle of his crawled out from under his clothes, dragging that rock around as the 15 year lol girl cringed. What bugs were crawling around in that hair too? Lice, nits? Proubly fleas ,he really was like a stray dog.

Standing up Fuu walked reached into her kimono's sleeve and slipped out a wooden brush. Walking over with a determined look on her face she got on her knees beside the sleeping pirate and reached down to tug at the brown tendrils, a look of anticipation on her pale face.

With contact met Mugens eyes shot up,and not only that. Fuu leaped away as if he was a wolf about to strike out, hiding the brush behind her back. Mugen sat up, scratching his head, his fingers digging under the thick coarse hair." What the fuck were you doing..?" Looking over at her, who had a really suspicious look on her face "Anooo…hehehehe."

"Meh..whatever.." Lying back down he turned on his side, his back facing her, as Fuu stood up and dusted off herself, returning to her seat by the window, her comb on the window sill. Looking up at the sky, sighing over her unsuccessful mission. Her hand cupping her face, her eyes lightly hooded as she yawned, brewing once more. Bringing up memories she had remembered always begging for a pet, tugging on her mothers sleeve whenever they passed any animal ,a roster, a fish, you name it. Finally her Mother gave in and got her a cat, a graceful cat who had no interest in Fuu, and as Fuu looked behind her shoulder, at the sleeping Mugen, like a lazy mutt with that hair he was to proud of to take care of. She remembered instead of a cat, she had always really wanted a dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Another drabble..Not really good. I admit..like..kinda stupid and mushy..I suppose so. Thank you so much for the reviews everyone!

"Want some candy? The shop I worked at got an extra batch and they decided to give it to me. " Fuu gestured to the small pouch, which a certain wild pirate guessed hard candy was in. He sat up a little, his eyes cold and hard. His head hurt, he had drank too much sake that night. And for some reason that he had forgotten, wandered back here to find Fuu by herself. Jin was still working, trying to make a few ryo for the food fare.

"urgg..I don't really like sweet things..I like sake and woman." Lying back down he put his hands behind his head to cushion it. Then a smirk tucked in at the corner of his lips. "Ones with big tits anyways." Fuus eyebrow twitched as she munched on a piece of hard candy to try and get her anger out. "Then what about dango?They're sweet."The question was answered quickly "Hunger." Fuu crossed her arms, puffing out. Then standing up she walked out of their room to head for the hotsprings.

after bath.

Fuu walked in, her hair still wet and just finishing tying up her kimonos bow. There squatting like a frog was Mugen munching on her hard candy. Fuu raised her hands over her head. "Moeeeee!I thought you didn't like sweet things! BAKA!" Bending over to pick up her shoe and then in the process of throwing it at him she was stopped. Mugen was still munching on the candy,wrapper and all. "Meh..I Guess after a while ,I can get used to sweet things.." Looking over to Fuu out of the corner of his eye, ready to dodge the expecting flying shoe of doom. A small smirk on his face, and his eyes were mocking her, as if he had a joke that only he knew. Fuu blinked, a bit frozen in place,arm pulled back with her hand clutching her shoe ready to throw it at him. "Ara?"

Yes yes..I know..I know. Pretty bad..reviews would still be nice. XD


	3. Chapter 3

So I like this one better. Reviews would be really appreciated the story is set when they're parting ways.

**Looking Back.**

They always looked back, without even noticing themselves that they did it. To check if the other was there, and when they were spotted they turned back their head with a little sigh, of course they didn't notice that either. But when they couldn't spot them they would stop briefly and almost in a frantic state eyes would search everywhere. Intill they popped out of practically no where. Then another undetected sigh came out.

But when they finally realized what they were doing as they traveled. They just decided in their minds that she was checking if he hadn'r run off, and he decided he just looked back to see if she hadn't been kidnapped. Again. They decided that they didn't smile with contentment and relief, but the reassurance that they didn't have to run around looking for the other.

It had been decided, silently, unconsciously, that they wouldn't walk side by side. Either her infront, or back. And him walking a bit next to Jin, never together. They decided they didn't dart their eyes because they didn't want to be questioned. But really they didn't want to face the fact they were watching the other.

But they did look back. Too see the other was there, close enough to trott bit, to reach out and touch, even just briefly. They decided they didn't look back, and sigh with relief knowing the other was there, that they had a moment of joy with that petty fact. No, couldn't one just simply look back without there being a deep complicated reason?

But when that faithful day came, when they came to the fork of the road. They had walked together, Fuu in the middle, Jin on the right, Mugen on the right. There were no words, just the sounds of their shoes hitting the ground. And after a few words, humour, they started waling away from the others. One kept on going, but two stopped and looked back at the same time. Seeing the other was looking, they for a fleeting second was going to wipe their head away. But they didn't. And even far away they could see the other smile softly, they knew, and they had finally decided with the truth. There was a quite moment as they looked back on the other, then they finally turned around, content with this new relaztion. As they heaved a sigh for the other.

But something stopped them, as once again without their knowing they turned around, walking briskly, hurried. They stopped in the middle of the road, without saying anything. Their all knowing smiles told all. As they started walking forward together. No more looking back, they will look forward now. And then there was another sigh, but of finality.

Reviews pwese! Now..Im kinda out of ideas,but that dosen't mean I won't update!


End file.
